1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric barrier discharge lamp lighting device which turns on a dielectric barrier discharge lamp used for dry cleaning or the like, and more particularly realizes a lighting device capable of obtaining optimum luminous efficiency without newly designing a DC power source even when a dielectric barrier discharge lamp having different specifications is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dielectric barrier discharge lamp used for dry cleaning of a liquid crystal substrate or the like according to JP-A 2005-209397 (KOKAI) (Reference 1) applies a high frequency voltage to an excimer lamp, which has an excimer-forming gas sealed within a quartz glass tube, to cause a discharge within the quartz glass tube so as to put the excimer-forming gas in an excimer state, and emits light having a wavelength of 172 nm per unit wavelength to decompose oxygen in the atmosphere so as to generate active oxygen. And, the organic compound having its bonding cut off reacts with the active oxygen to produce carbon dioxide, water and the like, thereby enabling to remove the organic compound.